Problem: $ \left(\dfrac{1}{25}\right)^{-\frac{3}{2}}$
Solution: $= 25^{\frac{3}{2}}$ $= \left(25^{\frac{1}{2}}\right)^{3}$ To simplify $25^{\frac{1}{2}}$ , figure out what goes in the blank: $\left(? \right)^{2}=25$ To simplify $25^{\frac{1}{2}}$ , figure out what goes in the blank: $\left({5}\right)^{2}=25$ so $ 25^{\frac{1}{2}}=5$ So $25^{\frac{3}{2}}=\left(25^{\frac{1}{2}}\right)^{3}=5^{3}$ $= 5\cdot5\cdot 5$ $= 25\cdot5$ $= 125$